Tord Larsson
Tord Larsson is the former tetartagonist turned true main antagonist of Eddsworld. He used to live with Edd, Tom, and Matt until he moved out in the Eddisode “25ft Under the Seat”. When he returned, he tried to kill Tom Ridgewell, but he failed and ended up getting seriously injured. Ever since “Simpsons Guy 3: Disney Edd-venture”, him and his partner-in-crime, Vinny have became the main antagonists of the Simpsons Guy series and the School Daze series. He served as the primary antagonist of Simpsons Guy 3, School Daze: The Movie, Larsson and the Power of One, Uncle Funtime 4, Animas Extravaganza, and Seasons 3-4 of Advanced Education, the secondary antagonist of Road to the Omniverse, ''the Rise of Bill Arc, and Season 2 of Advanced Education, the sole antagonist of the School Daze series and the Heroes United Arc, and one of the 4 main protagonists of ''Strong Forces. Personality Tord is known for being generally trigger happy (Bringing guns in almost every episode he was in), a quality that would appear on several occasions in the Eddisode "Spares". Unlike all the other characters, Tord is Norwegian, as his accent and name are different from others (His license plate in "25ft Under the Seat" spells "N0R5K1" or "NORSKI", meaning Norwegian). It was first said in "Behind the Scenes of Eddsworld" that Tord hated Tom and is also shown in other episodes such as Ruined and 25ft under the seat. This Eddisode also reveals Tord's Hentai addiction. In the same episode, he has a Norwegian accent, proving that he's from Norway. Despite his evil nature, he is shown to genuinely care for his family, especially his daughter Olivia and pet & best friend Vinny, and would do anything to keep them safe. The trauma from witnessing the death of his babysitter Deborah Stone has hardened him to the core, and caused him to become a ruthless terrorist with his heart set on world domination and killing anyone who gets in his way. Appearance Tord is a Norwegian man with tan skin and gray eyes. He also has light brown hair, which comes into two points at the front, resembling horns. He is mostly seen wearing a red hoodie, a white short-sleeve undershirt, gray trousers, and black converse sneakers. He looks the same as a child, with the only differences being a bowl haircut and his sneakers being replaced by lime green crocks. In Advanced Education, Tord's appearance has changed a bit since his last appearance in "The Weirdness War". He had lost his left arm in an explosion during his fight with Perry, and he now wears a black eyepatch that covers his right eye. This is because the doctors accidentally damaged it during surgery. In Season 2, he was seen wearing a short-sleeved, orange prison jumpsuit with his white undershirt and black converse sneakers. In Season 3, he switches back to his trademark red hoodie and gray pants, which were slightly torn up due to the aforementioned explosion. He now wears a black cloak with red trim over his attire. In Dog-Daze of Summer, Tord’s appearance pretty much stays the same, except for the fact that he discards his cloak, his red hoodie’s left sleeve is slightly torn off(along with the left leg of his pants), revealing a silver prosthetic arm, which was given to him by Bill Cipher. In Senior Year, Tord wears the standard blue and red Larrson Infantry trenchcoat over his red hoodie, along with darker gray trousers, brown boots, and replaces his prosthetic arm with a new red and robotic one. Biography Role in Eddsworld Tord left the series in 2008 at the start of "25ft Under the Seat" where the character drove off, after reversing into Tom. Tord had his own reasons for leaving the series, and probably will never appear again in Eddisodes, shorts, or comics in the future. He does help out Edd with his episodes and art sometimes. It was also heard that Tord will not have a different actor, as said in Edd's Formspring account. He said that Tord didn't want anyone to take his place voicing his character since he believes that the character belongs to him. In "Zanta Claws II", Zanta said that Tord was his favorite and asked Edd if he could replace him. Edd said with a blank face "No". Tord presumably has a lust for hurting and killing other people. As heard in the first "Zanta Claws", he used real guns in a game of paintball. It has been noted that if Edd had never existed, Tord would have become a full Communist that almost took over half of Norway, and he and Tom would have been best friends that make Pornographic Films together. Tord's voice actor's last video was "Moving Targets", but he appeared in the beginning of 25ft under the seat without speaking. Chris Bingham under the guise of Egon in the Ask Egon Introduction mentioned you could ask him anything in the world as he knew everything but he says he doesn't know what happened to Tord. On the 30th March 2012, the real Tord uploaded a YouTube video of him giving his dedications to Edd, who passed away on the 25th March 2012, and explaining why he left Eddsworld. Although Tom is unsure, Tord, along with his voice actor, is planned to make a cameo appearance in "Saloonatics". Tom seemed to be open to the idea of Tord's character returning to the show, but he has stated that his voice actor, Tord Larsson definitely will not be returning.2 Tord may be returning in the series since Paul has drawn him, but it is unknown who will voice him once the character returns. It has been stated by an associate of the show that Tord will return to the show, but as the Red Leader. This character has been hinted at in "The Snogre", the plane has his logo and the signature "N0RSKI" on it. This character was also hinted at in "WTFuture" when Future Tom and Future Matt come back to stop Future Edd . "Red Leader" is stated to appear in various other series' created by Tom Ridgewell such as "Crash Zoom" and "Zach", but it is unknown when. Tord plays a major role in The End, first appearing as a supporting character in Part One, and the main antagonist of Part Two. His gun-happy demeanor has almost completely subsided in the eight years since his departure, leaving him as a humble inventor, as proven by his couch capsules. However, Part Two reveals this, and his entire friendship with the guys, to have been a lie. After the climactic battle between him and the guys in The End, Tord's right arm and half of his face were drenched in blood, with the skin beginning to peel off. In a deleted frame, it's shown that his right eye is still intact. However, his arm has been rendered useless by the crash, due to the fact that it is seen hanging limp at his side. Role in School Daze In Simpsons Guy 3: Disney Edd-venture, Tord appears again, but this time, he’s with his family, consisting of his mother Georgette, father Edward, Uncle Leo, older brother Toby, older sister Trina, and his talking pussy hound, Vinny. When Tord was younger, he had a babysitter named Debbie Stone. Him and his family went to Disney World to support her while hosting the new attraction: America Sings. After her gruesome death on the attraction, Tord and his family vow revenge on Mickey. 42 years later, he tried to kill Bart, thinking that he was his nemesis, Tom Ridgewell because of his spiky hair. He kidnaps Milhouse to get answers out of him. When he fails to give Tord the information he needs, he turns him into a bunny and puts him under his control. When Tord finally realizes that Bart isn’t Tom, he tries to kill him, along with Brian and Lisa, only to be stopped by Edd and his friends. After following the gang to Disney World, he kidnaps most of the Griffin and Simpson family, shoots Steve the Canadian, and tries to kill Edd, Tom, Bart, Stewie, Brian, and Mickey Mouse. When he gunned Mickey down, he learns that he actually shot Minnie instead. Eventually, the police show up and arrest Tord and his family. Near the end, Tord and Vinny damage the plane, which the gang were gonna use to get home, they are eventually arrested again. In School Daze: The Movie, they break out of prison and try to kill Caillou, but they are stopped by him and his friends and get arrested by Joe, they escape at the end. In Simpsons Guy 4, The Pokemon Daze, he gets Team Rocket to kidnap Pikachu and Stewie. In Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition, Tord and Team Rocket trick a little boy into kidnapping Pikachu and trying to kill Ash and the gang. In Regular Show, he tries to help Anti-Pops destroy the universe. He is disappointed when Pops and Anti-Pops die in School Daze 2: A Jolly Good Battle. In Larsson and the Power of One!, him and his family give potions to Lois and Daisy, causing them to be allergic to dogs and straw. They also blinded Carter, thus forcing Brian to take care of him. However, both of those plans fail, so they decide to give candy to Stewie, which contains the demon, Fred Blackout. Meanwhile, the potions caused Lois to lose an arm, Daisy to turn into a cat, and Boots to become 50 feet tall because he drank the potion as well. Then, Olivia ends up eating the candy and gets possessed by Fred Blackout. After killing Stewie, Tord and his family promise to take it easy with their evil schemes. In the Paradise series, Him, along with Vinny and Olivia followed Tom and the gang around and tried to ruin their summer. Him and the Larssons raid New York City in "Uncle Funtime 4", tried to get Brian to join the dark side in "Animas Extravaganza", participated in Eon's Zombie Apocalypse in "Road to the Omnivrse", and is currently working with Bill Cipher to start another Weirdmaggeddon in the "Rise of Bill Arc". After Perry was rescued from the hands of Bill CIpher, Tord Larsson was sent to a Maximum-Security Prison. He then escapes, and gets in a fight with Perry at the school. Eventually, he gets in an explosion, spends a few weeks at a hospital, and gets sent back to the complex. In Advanced Education, he becomes Stewie's cellmate after he was sent to the complex as well. When Caillou comes to rescue him, he puts Brian at gunpoint, forcing him to break Tord and his family out. Shortly after his escape, Tord leanrs that Daisy had bailed Olivia and Vinny out 3 months prior, and sent them to a reformatory school, where they were brainwashed into being well-behaved. Unfortunately for Tord, Olivia and Vinny are no longer willing to work with him. He is currently trying to get them back, while working with his new ally, Sid Phillips. During the Heroes United Arc, he teams up with the Akatsuki and continues the spread of the Zombien virus, while getting Olivia and Vinny back in the process. After that fails, He, along with the Team Rocket trio, partakes in several evil schemes in order to get both his family and the rest of Team Rocket out of prison in the Dog-Daze series. At the end of said series, he re-recruits Olivia and Vinny, and they use Stewie’s Time Machine to make enough money to bail them out. In Senior Year, he and his family are currently hiding out while wreaking havoc in the process. Daisy eventually joins him, but ends up foiling most of his plans, which leads to him brainwashing her into becoming evil like the rest of his family. Gallery Eddsworld_Tord_Larsson.png Tord HSY.PNG Tord FS.png Tord_AE.png Tord_SY.png Tord_DD.png Category:Antagonists